Born out of Love and Created by Hate
by B.Jam
Summary: Blossom wasn't a stranger when it came to love, she had plenty of it to spare. Brick was, maybe she should have shared some of that love with him.


A Blossom and Brick fan fiction

Ownership: Craig McCracken

Used characters: Blossom and Brick

Summary: Blossom was a Powerpuff Girl. Her birth was a miracle to the Professor. She was loved by everyone around her. The police adored her, boys liked her, and girls were inspired by her. Love wasn't foreign to Blossom, she had plenty to spare, but maybe she should had spared some of it with certain someone with scarlet eyes and an atrocious scowl that really needed it.

Notes: Just for you to know in my version the Professor Utonium is Italian, hint the full named.

**Title: Born out of Love and Created by Hate**

Blossom's POV:

I'm Blossom. Blossom Grace Utonium.

Brick's POV:

I'm Brick. Just Brick.

Blossom's POV:

I'm the daughter of John Gianmarco Utonium. He created me in his lab along with my two younger sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. He created us because he was lonely and wanted children. He named me Blossom because I'm very direct. He named my youngest sister Bubbles because she was cheerful and he named my other sister Buttercup because…well…dad said because it also begin with a b but I don't think he was serious about that. Anyhow, he used pleasant ingredients to create us: sugar, spice, and everything nice. So, I guess you could say we were born out of pure love.

Brick's POV:

A prison cell isn't one of the grandest places to first open your eyes to. A damn monkey created me in that damn disgusting toilet in that damn prison. He made us out of slim, snails, and puppy dog tails. The first thing that comes out of that jackass' mouth is orders about killing the Powerpuff Girls. In just seconds my purpose was already explained to me. I regret not kicking his ass right there instead. He's the one that started all this shit. My name is Brick because it was the first thing that came to my mind. I don't know why my bothers named their selves Boomer and Butch, but finding out doesn't really interest me. I mean I really, really don't want to know why my brother named himself Butch…Really. Anyway, the fucking point is we were created out of Mojo's hate.

Blossom's POV:

He hates me. He wants to kill me.

Brick's POV:

I hate her. I wish she was dead and rot in hell and I want to be the one that sends her there.

Blossom's POV:

We were enemies from the moment we laid eyes on each other. It's been so many years since we met— about thirteen. That's a lot of years to abhorrence someone so much. A lot of years for the heart to get darker with rage. A lot of years and a lot of attempts and opportunities that failed. I wasn't going down without a fight and neither were my sisters, but Rowdyruff boys were strong, unreasonable, passionate, and with Him on their side they could have came much closer to massacring us… but they didn't. If Brick and his brothers loathed us so solemnly why are we still breathing? Why…

Brick's POV:

I could have killed her, sure. I could have killed that dumb bitch so many fucking times. I had so many chances, but I didn't follow through. I never finished it. I couldn't. I couldn't end her and it's not because of any personally sentiments I have for her because I have none. It's just that…if… if I were to kill her then what? What else is there after her death, after all of the Powerpuff's deaths? What other purpose do I have? The only reason why I was created was to kill her and if I do that then I have fulfilled my small, very small, tiny, insignificant purpose in life. I have nothing else to live for. Nothing…

Blossom's POV:

I'm not just a Powerpuff girl; I'm a sister, I'm a student, I'm an employee, I'm a daughter, I'm a friend, I'm… free. I chose to be the hero, I didn't have to. Even with these powers I didn't have to do anything with them. I could have just been a normal girl or at least acted like one. I have a life behind the superhero title. Dad created me in the lab because he was lonely and wanted children. Mojo created Brick in a toilet because he needed someone to do his filthy, sick longings. I have many purposes, Brick only has…one…

Brick's POV:

One that I didn't even choose. I had no choice. I never got the chance to decide on my own. No one gave me a choice. I just did what I was told like a damn puppet on strings.

Blossom's POV:

I've been fighting and insulting Brick all through our childhood to our adolescent's when I should have been hugging and comforting him. I should have been his friend not his enemy. He needed that. We should have been friends. I should have tried to understand him better. I call myself a hero. I saved thousands of lives almost every day but the one life that needed me the most, the one life that was crying out the loudest in rage, the one life that tried to get my attention with every punch and kick he threw at me, I ignored. I ignored him. I didn't save him. I _wouldn't_ save him. I let him burn in his own rage and sorrow.

Letting Mojo mode Brick into a monster was my worst mistake. No, that's a lie, it was another mistake alongside creating Bunny so unstably that she blew up and died. She was my baby sister and I wasn't careful in the process of creating her.

If I had just stopped and thought about the outcome of my actions, maybe Brick would have had a better life. He could had have his own life instead of wondering around aimlessly, searching for a reason. If I just gave him a smile or a welcoming maybe that would have changed things between us. If I had just took the time to go to the store and bought sugar, spices, and I don't know, took the dolls and stuffed teddy bears from my room and just put them in the pot Bunny would have came out perfectly stable and healthy. She would have talked and understood things a lot better if it wasn't for me. I'm the oldest, I knew we should have gotten the right ingredients but I just let my younger sisters put in whatever they wanted into the concoction as if it was even close to the original ingredients. I didn't care, I just wanted someone to do my work for me. I wasn't thinking. I didn't care if Bunny would have come out deformed. That's my problem, I didn't care. I didn't care for Bunny and I certainly didn't care for Brick.

Brick's POV:

She makes me sick. Everything about Blossom makes my stomach turn from the way she tries to be a heroic figure to the way she always bitched about having to do the right thing. She always tried to be good. She wanted everyone to like her. She was perfect; the perfect image of how a good person should be: intelligent, kind, and caring for other so much that she would put her life on the line for a stranger. She is so fucking noble, truly everything nice— more like a huge fucking sword up my ass. She is so annoying and too damn proud of herself. She always tried to do everything perfect. She always had this need to save everyone all the damn time. She just thinks it's her freaking job to save everybody. She's stupid for thinking she can save everyone. Yeah, she has superpower but when everything's all said and done she's just Blossom. Nothing but another sorry person in this monotonously barren world. She is a hero but not a savior. Bad things happen and there is nothing no one can do to prevent it from happening. Besides it's not like I would have accepted her help anyway, not from a puff…

Blossom's POV:

Brick is insensitive, short tempered, crafty, and intelligent…very intelligent…so much that it's dangerous. He was all those things but behind all of that he was also poignant, lonely, broken and mislaid. I can't fully understand what it might feels like to be created out of hatred and have so little purpose in life. I remember when I was first created and that all of Townsville was upset with me for being different. I was neglected and isolated by everyone, much like how the Rowdyruff boys are now, but I had my father on my side. He was there for me. Mojo wasn't really always there for the Rowdyruff boys, and even when he was it wasn't for their need, it was only for his own. Mojo didn't try to care for them like a father should. To Mojo Brick, Boomer, and Butch were just another weapon of his.

Brick's POV:

So, I'll continue being a villain. I'm going to beat the crap out of some people, blow up a few buildings, and maybe highjack some government equipment for the hell of it. And if that righteous bitch tries to stop me, I'll just beat her till she's half dead cause' that's just what I was created to do.

Blossom's POV:

And I'll continue to be that hero. I'll stop you from carrying out all of your delinquencies and someday, Brick, I promise I'm going to save you. Someday, when we're _both _ready…


End file.
